


In the Quiet

by sanctuary_for_all



Series: Partners [16]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Tag, Established Relationship, Family, Feels, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2583740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/pseuds/sanctuary_for_all
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of his kidnapping by Wo Fat, Steve clings to the people he loves most. </p><p>McDanno epilogue to episode 5X07, "Ina Paha."</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Quiet

Technically, there weren't supposed to be visitors in the hospital at this time of night, but the nurses hadn't even bothered trying to move Steve's family. Grace was tucked in up against his hip, worry lines still between her eyes and her arm wrapped tight around his waist as if she could hold him there even in sleep. Danny had sworn he was fine in the hard hospital chair, even though Steve could still remember more than a few of his previous rants about them.

"Just get in the bed, Danny."  Steve could feel exhaustion try to pull him under, even as adrenaline flooded his senses in a fight to keep him awake. His body still wasn't convinced yet that unconsciousness wasn't dangerous.

And his mind ... his mind was afraid he'd forget his dad was dead again.

His throat tightened, but he swallowed past it. No matter how many drugs were in his system, even that small gesture ached. "We already know there's plenty of room."

Danny squeezed his hand, his face still showing lingering traces of remembered fear in the middle of his own exhaustion. Steve almost regretted finally identifying the expression that meant Danny was terrified for someone he loved. "Steve, we've discussed this. Your definition of 'plenty of room' is almost the exact opposite of reality's definition of the term. And, while I'm normally perfectly alright with manhandling you out of the way when your injuries are concentrated in an area I can safely avoid, I'm pretty sure the only part of you that isn't injured right now is the bottom part of your left ear." They both ignored the way Danny's voice cracked on that last sentence. "I am fine right where I am. You should be focused on sleeping, not me."

"Not alone." Steve gave up trying to keep his own voice even. "I don't...." He had to stop at that, letting out an unsteady breath. "I'm afraid to fall asleep again."

Danny's expression threatened to break apart, and he scrubbed his free hand across his face as he fought for control. "I was planning on just avoiding that portion of the evening," he said finally, voice scratchy. "I've been told that insomnia's a good look on me."

The corner of Steve's mouth flickered upward. "Whoever told you that was lying." He tugged on Danny's hand. "Danno. Please."

Danny blinked hard, eyes suddenly damp. "Damn it, fine." He settled along Steve's opposite side with exquisite care, but even that wasn't enough to stop Steve's body from protesting every shift. He made sure none of it showed up on his face.

Still, Danny froze. "I don't know how anyone buys your stoic act. I'm hurting you, you idiot."

Steve lifted his arm enough to yank Danny down the rest of the way, wincing at the impact. Still, the sheer relief of the familiar weight against him made up for it. "Now you're not."

Danny didn't move for a moment, then he turned his face against Steve's shoulder. "You asshole," he breathed, voice choked.

Steve closed his eyes, leaning his cheek against Danny's hair. "I'm sorry, Danno."

"Shhhh." Danny shook his head a little, still sounding wrecked as he gently flattened his hand over Steve's heart. "This, for once, was not at all your fault. This one was all on Wo Fat."

Steve's heart twisted. "And my mom."

Danny went still. "Did he tell you anything?"

Steve shook his head. He could still hear Wo Fat's voice, picture everything he'd said so clearly. Did he really kill Steve's dad just because he'd gotten too close, or was there some twisted jealousy thing? Had he really thought Steve knew anything about where his dad was, or did he just want an excuse to hurt him?

Shouldn't he feel some relief, now that Wo Fat was finally dead? Some sense of closure?

Danny had shifted more of his weight off Steve, pushing himself up enough so he could see Steve's face. "Okay," he murmured, cradling the side of Steve's head with his free hand as he pressed a kiss against his forehead. "Okay. No more questions. Neither of us is thinking about any of that."

Steve knew Danny knew it wasn't that easy. But he let himself cling to the comfort of his partner's voice. "Then what are we thinking about?"

Danny let out a shaky breath. "Anything you want, babe."

Steve closed his eyes. "Just talk to me. Tell me the most ridiculous story you can think of."

Danny pressed his lips against Steve's forehead again, then stroked his hair as he went into a long, involved tale involving his nephew Eric, his current girlfriend, and an absolute disaster of a spaghetti dinner he'd tried to cook for her the week before.

No longer terrified about what was waiting for him, Steve felt his eyes drift closed. "My dad would have liked you," he murmured, already feeling reality fade around him.

The last thing he heard was Danny's quiet murmur. "I'm sure I would have liked him, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out my weekly posts and original short fiction on my [blog](http://jennifferwardell.blogspot.com) or say hi to me on [Tumblr](http://sanctuaryforalluniverses.tumblr.com)!


End file.
